


Princess' First Grooming

by staunchlyblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Feminization, Grooming, M/M, Medical Kink, Omega Dean, Public Sex, Squirting, literal grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staunchlyblue/pseuds/staunchlyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly turned omega Dean is taken to a grooming salon to get pretty for his alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess' First Grooming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made up all the stuff about waxing and tattooing, never having done either. In this A/B/O a transitioning omega heals abnormally quickly.

Dean and Castiel entered the salon- all soft lighting and pastel colours, it really wasn’t Dean’s kind of place. Dean obediently trailed behind Cas to the front desk, where a brunette beta was typing at a computer.  
“Hello,” Cas intoned “My Omega here has just begun the transition, and I would like to book a grooming appointment.”  
The beta smiled perkily and nodded her head; glancing over Dean she remarked “ He is a pretty one—you are one lucky alpha! Let me just check…” The beta tapped away at her computer and announced “We have a spot open now, would that suit?”

Castiel nodded gravely and turned to Dean. “ Listen to the staff, princess, they will take good care of you.” Castiel leaned forward and kissed Dean’s forehead. Dean shivered, eyes glazed over—he was in the full throes of the transition now and was having trouble focusing. He whimpered as he was led away from Cas, calling out a plaintive “alpha?” as he was ushered through to the back of the salon.  
An alpha female with long blonde hair in a ponytail guided him into a room that looked like a doctor’s office, with white walls and an examination table with stirrups. She turned to Dean, and he trembled when she flashed her eyes at him commandingly.  
“Strip,” she said curtly “ Those clothes are horrible.” Dean flushed, he knew he dressed like an alpha, but he suddenly felt embarrassed- did Cas hate his clothes too? He quickly stripped, pausing to rub his chest, which had begun to tingle with an uncomfortable pins and needles feeling. He glanced down—his cock had already shrunk a few inches as his body absorbed Cas’ cum.  
“Get on the table, omega,” the alpha instructed nodding her head at the examination table, “ and put your feet in the stirrups.” Dean nervously climbed up and spread his legs with a whine—his perineum was burning, and as he spread his legs he felt his skin split, warm blood trickling down into his crack.  
“Ah! Just in time,” the alpha exclaimed as she snapped on white latex gloves. “Let’s take a look shall we?” She pushed up his sac and examined his newly open cunt. She delicately traced his cunt lips, and Dean gasped, the sensation going straight to his cock. Instead of the impressive erection he was used to, his cock was barely 4 inches; his balls were smaller too. The alpha sighed in annoyance and flicked his cock with her nail, causing Dean to jerk and cry out.  
“We can’t have that” she tsked, and stood to rummage through a refrigerator in the room. She pulled out an ice pack and placed it on Dean’s cock. It was freezing cold and Dean gritted his teeth, determined not to beg for it off. “Good omega,” the alpha cooed.  
The alpha then inserted a speculum into his cunt, causing Dean to cry out at the burning stretch. “Everything looks to be in order,” the alpha announced. She stood up and pulled two nipple clamps out of the drawer, before approaching Dean. “It’s unlikely your tits will get bigger than a b cup, due to your frame and advanced age, but we still can get those tits of yours to plump up!” She announced, and gripped Dean’s right nipple and snapped on the clamp. Dean gasped and squirmed a little, feeling a trickle of slick slide down his cunt to the table. The blond alpha sniffed and smiled as she clamped his left nipple. “Good, your alpha will be pleased how sensitive your tits are!” Dean blushed at the praise, feeling the trickle of more slick.  
The blonde alpha smiled at Dean before removing the ice pack from Dean’s limp cock; she smiled and held it out from his body—it was maybe three inches now. “What a cute little cocklet” She chirped, watching as Dean blushed. She turned to the small stove in the corner, stirring something in a small pot before making a satisfied noise and carrying it over to Dean. “You’ve done very well omega but you will not fight me during this” the alpha said, flashing her burning red eyes at Dean; he gulped and nodded. “Good omega,” she said casually, patting Dean’s head.  
She gave him an evaluating stare, examining him from top to toe. “Well, your chest is free of hair but those legs!” she shook her head. She quickly applied wax to his legs, along with strips of cloth, then she tore them off—Dean couldn’t help the feminine shriek that erupted, his hands gripping the table. “Oh hush,” the alpha chided, before applying wax to his crotch. Knowing what was coming, Dean braced himself, and only let out whimper as he felt the burning tearing around his groin. The alpha tossed out the wax strips in a trashcan. “ See how nice and smooth you are, just like a proper omega!” She praised. Dean felt naked in way he never had before—he was completely hairless from the waist down.  
“Let’s check on your tits, hmm?” the alpha continued; she reached over and squeezed and massaged his budding breasts. “Developing nicely, no lumps,” she murmured. She then pulled forward a cart from the back of the room. “This is extremely important: you must stay still, omega, or I could damage you,” she said sternly, flashing her eyes again. Dean gulped—this was the part he was dreading. He could feel himself paling and sweat began rolling down his temples. The tattoo and the piercing.  
The blonde alpha strapped his legs to the stirrups and made eye contact: “Do you want a gag, omega?” Dean shook his head—he had endured forty years of hell, he could cope with this. The alpha eyed his doubtfully but acquiesced. She put on fresh gloves and readied a tattoo gun. She carefully stretched out his sac, then began to tattoo the crest Castiel had given the salon onto the skin of his scrotum. Dean gritted his teeth against the stabbing, burning, pain of the buzzing needle for what felt like an eternity. Finally, the alpha drew back and began cleaning the gun—Dean looked down at the stylised “C” with wings that Cas had chosen as his crest. It was done- he was marked as Cas’ omega, Cas’ property. His sac was burning, but he felt pride in his mark—he was Cas’.  
The alpha swabbed his skin with lotion and gave him basic tattoo care instructions. She then disposed of her gloves again and drew on a new pair with a snap. She then pulled out the piercing needle; it was huge and Dean felt like he was going to throw up. She lifted his limp cock and pierced him with needle, slipping in the ring that marked him as a mated omega. Dean couldn't help it—he started sobbing, calling out “Alpha! Please alpha stop make it stop! Cas!” The alpha finished as quickly as possible; when she was finished she stood up and stroked Dean’s cheek. “You did well, omega; your alpha will be proud.” Dean sniffled and look up at her hesitantly. “Really,” she continued, patting his cheek, “I will tell your alpha all about it.”  
*** Castiel flipped through an aged magazine in the waiting room, puzzled at the human fascination with celebrities, impatiently waiting for his omega.  
“Mister Winchester?” A blonde alpha entered the room and beckoned him over. She put out her hand and shook his, smiling and saying “Your omega behaved beautifully, would like to inspect him privately?”  
“No, out here is fine,” Castiel stated, impatient to see Dean. The blond alpha ducked into a room and lead Dean out to Castiel. He couldn’t help gasping quietly—Dean had always been beautiful, with his perfect pink lips and stunning green eyes, but the Dean standing before him had Castiel’s cock throbbing in his pants—he could feel the knot forming already, just watching Dean peering demurely at him under his lashes.  
Dean’s small, beautiful breasts were pushed up in a virgin white corset that set off his golden, freckled skin beautifully. A short, frilly excuse of a skirt flared at the tops of his thighs, displaying long smooth legs, with a slit that allowed his little prick, with its silver hoop, to be seen. Castiel could see his crest on Dean’s little balls, and felt a possessive wave of arousal pulse through him, reddening his vision until all he could see was Dean.  
“Mine,” he growled, and hastily clipped the glittery pink leash he had brought to Dean’s ring. At his growl, Dean’s eyes widened, and everyone on the waiting room could smell the sweet slick that began seeping down Dean’s thigh. Castiel tugged at the leash, pulling Dean into his arms; he kissed Dean roughly, with more teeth than lip, a hard bruising kiss that had Dean whimpering in his arms as slick gushed out of his virginal cunt. Castiel roughly pinched Dean’s left nipple, twisting the hard nub, as he palmed Dean’s ass through the skirt. Castiel could scent his own arousal filling the air with ozone, his cock throbbing at the thought of breaking Dean open, his claim open for all to see. He spun Dean to face the desk, pushing his head down, forcing Dean to present his slick hole. Dean moaned, whimpering “Alpha!”  
Castiel could barely stand it, he opened his fly, giving Dean a smack on the ass, and without delay plunged his thick cock into Dean’s virgin cunt. Dean arched his back and shrieked, his breasts popping out of the corset. Castiel groaned at the tight grip of Dean’s cunt walls, warm and just wet enough,and reached forward to clutch Dean’s breasts in his hands.  
“You’re so tight Dean,” Castiel moaned “I thought your ass was good, but your cunt is just begging for my knot isn’t it?” Castiel set up a rapid pace, thrusting deeply inside Dean as the omega whimpered underneath him. “You need it don’t you, princess, need my knot in your little boycunt?” Castiel slammed deep on a particularly brutal thrust; Dean cried out, nodding his head as his cunt spasmed around Castiel’s cock. “You’re mine now, Dean, mine to fuck, mine to breed, my omega slut,” Castiel rasped out, his words causing Dean to wail and come, his cunt squirting all over Castiel’s slacks. “Such a tight hole!” Castiel growled as his knot swelled and locked him into Dean; Castiel groaned as his seed began filling Dean. He felt the cloud of mating clear and looked around, noting the blonde alpha from before still in the room. Noting his glance, she walked over.  
“Are you satisfied with your omega’s grooming, Mr. Winchester?” she enquired. Castiel sighed happily, running his hand through Dean’s hair.  
“Yes, I am satisfied. My princess looks lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> from supernatural kink meme:  
> Request: Dean/Castiel, Piercing, A/B/O, submission, medical kink, feminization
> 
> Dean consents to allowing Castiel to turn him from an Alpha to an Omega so they can be together, and it's not that uncommon nor does it come with terrible stigma despite Omegas lower status. After the turning, Cas drops Dean off at a Grooming Salon to help him make his transition. 
> 
> At the salon ice is applied to his genitals to make his penis and scrotum shrink down faster until he's got a teeny nubbin of a fat little cock barely visible in all of the loose skin when he's soft and only 3 or so inches hard. They use clamps to make his new breasts come in. His balls are about grape sized and a vagina's opened behind his balls. Next they wax Dean's body and he grits his teeth and tries not to cry as they give him the traditional prince albert piercing that Cas will clip his leash to, and brand Cas' family seal on his soft little balls. 
> 
> When Cast comes to pick Dean up he's been magically healed and is ready to go, so Cas inspects his new mate in his little shirt, lacy panties, and bra. Seeing that he's ready to go, Cas pays the groomers, puts the glittering leash through the slit in the front of Dean's panties and clips it onto the piercing and then walks him out of the salon as a mated Omega. Whether, before he does this, he fucks Dean's new pussy to make sure it all took right is up to you!


End file.
